


一些梅Q小段

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 一些梅Q的小段，不一定什么时候更新。





	1. 一些魔兽AU小段

  
#1  
没有人知道魔法师梅林的灵猫魔宠*可以变成人。  
也没有人知道他是军情七处的大法师Q。

  
#2  
Merlin拒绝了肯瑞托的邀请，成为了白银之手骑士团的一名随军法师。忠诚信仰圣光的骑士们很是瞧不上运用奥术的法师，Merlin用高超的剑术征服了他们。见识过他可怕的剑术后，骑士们都对这位光头法师毕恭毕敬，只有Harry仗着多年的老友频频调戏Merlin，最后总是以炎爆糊脸告终。

  
#3  
Merlin不像一般的法师一样站在作战队伍的后方施法，他总是冲在前面，左手持法杖，右手拿一柄重剑。  
被邪能染成绿色的天空不断有地狱火落下，梅林绣着银色符文的长袍在末日的焚风里翻飞。法杖上的宝石嗡鸣，恶魔的鲜血从剑尖滴落。

  
#4  
“梅林我们来小宠物对战吧！”  
这是Eggsy第一次看见猫形态Q和梅Merlin在一起时说的第一句话。  
他兴奋得掏出了溜溜*，摆开对战的架势，那只戴着小小巫师帽的小黑猫从漂浮的扫帚上一跃而起给了Eggsy一爪，轻巧的落到地上哈退了溜溜，优雅的转身走回了梅林的脚边。  
光头法师忍着笑意，“Eggsy，见过Q。Q，这是Eggsy。”

  
#5  
第一次尴尬的见面之后，Eggsy买了一大堆高级猫罐头之类的去给Q赔礼道歉，不出所料的又挨了Q的一爪。不过Q没法拒绝Eggsy送他的塔布羊毛猫窝，它正放在Merlin最爱的壁炉前面。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灵猫魔宠：魔兽世界里一个超可爱的小宠物，一只带着巫师帽的小黑猫，当角色飞行时黑猫会跳上扫帚悬浮在空中。
> 
>   
> *溜溜：魔兽世界里一只长得超像J.B.的八哥犬。


	2. 一个马强吃蟹梗

迎接Q进门的是两条高高竖起的毛绒尾巴。

“晚上好，姑娘们。”矜持地接受了Q的进门抚摸，两只猫转身走向隐约飘着香气的厨房。

“梅林你在煮什么？”Q从厨房门边探出头来，仔细检查过梅林身上没有肉眼可见的伤口后才满意地开口。

“大闸蟹，中国之行的纪念品。”梅林挥挥手里握着的夹子，盯着火专注地说。

“怎么搞得你好像跟螃蟹战斗了一番。”Q依然扒在门边。

梅林抬头，看见三颗毛绒绒的脑袋从门边探出来，当然最上面一颗脑袋上没有竖着两只尖耳朵。

“换了衣服洗手吃饭吧。”他嘴角弯弯的，注意力又转回火上。

等Q换好衣服出来，梅林已经把螃蟹端上了桌。黄澄澄的蟹卧在蒸笼里。Q刚拆开一只的绳子就烫了手，吮着手指看梅林拆蟹。梅林掏出了两包一次性手术刀具示意Q打开，用里面的剪刀和手术刀剪开一只蟹腿。

“回家前医疗部顺的。”梅林接受到了Q疑问的目光。

“说真的你这样真的像是在拆炸弹，”Q看着梅林专注拆蟹的样子，“每天指挥007拆炸弹就够了，我可不想下班回家还面对这个。”他颇有些抱怨的说。

Q干脆放弃了折腾手里这只可怜的螃蟹，‘一会梅林拆完我就抢过来吃吧。’他这么想着，眼睛紧紧盯着梅林的动作，伺机抢蟹肉吃。  
梅林的眉头微微蹙着，这是他专注时的习惯表情。他眼睫微垂，半掩住榛绿色的瞳仁，在此刻暖黄的灯光下，颜色像极了窗外那棵正在变黄的行道树。岁月爬上了梅林的眼角，留下了几条弯弯的鱼尾纹，那正是梅林笑起来时眼睛周围的纹路。

Q的视线滑过梅林颧骨上淡淡的晒斑，下颌冒出的胡茬，流畅的肩线和露出居家服袖子的一小截手腕，定格在梅林骨节分明的手上。那双手写过成千上万行代码，也做过许多神奇的武器。现在，这双手正在小心翼翼的拆一只蟹，那种认真和专注仿佛是在对待瓦伦汀的加密芯片。Q爱死了这种专注。

“Q？”他回过神，发现梅林正抬头温柔的注视着他。

“在看我？”

“谁看你了，我在看螃蟹。”Q有点呆呆的回嘴，眼神又回到了梅林的手上。

梅林眼角里藏着笑，把满满一蟹斗的蟹肉推到Q手边。Q接过来，机械的送进嘴里，眼里心里满是梅林温柔的目光和含着笑意的眼角，嘴里的蟹肉什么味道也没尝出来。


	3. 一个由秋天嘴唇起皮想到的

Q的嘴唇又裂开了。

那天他难得没有指挥外勤，一直待在工作间研发新产品。一个小研究员来交报告，他刚张开嘴想说话嘴唇就裂了一条深深的口子，血涌出来浸润了干涸的唇。小研究员吓了一跳，手忙脚乱的找纸巾，Q轻轻舔掉血迹摆了摆手，示意没关系，小研究员殷勤的帮军需官泡了杯新茶就走了。

其实这是老毛病了。Q一忙起来就忘记了喝水，早上泡好的伯爵茶从热到凉，茶渍在杯上挂了一圈又一圈，到了晚上也不见得喝上几口。机房的空调又常年开着，空气干燥，Q的嘴唇就越发干裂脱皮。到了秋天就更加严重。

Q下班回家，公寓管理员告诉他有个包裹需要他签收。

Q回家拆开包裹，里面是一个包装精致的礼盒和一张卡片，卡片上只手写了一个字母“M”。

Q明白了这是他在程序员论坛上的网友魔法师寄给他的。Q打开包裹就愣住了，这份礼物有些特别。

他们之前就互通过礼物，魔法师寄来的都是些Geek的小玩意儿，像什么企业号乐高啦，死星冰球格啦，Q也寄过自制的橘子酱做回礼。这回的礼物在气质上就与以往不同。

Q从礼盒里拿出了一只唇膏。

一只有修复功能柠檬马鞭草*味道的男士润唇膏。

Q打开盖子，旋出一点涂在嘴唇上，那个味道和手写卡片上的淡淡香味一模一样。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *柠檬马鞭草是马强爱用香水帕尔玛之水的前调之一。


	4. 由一条“突然好想要个紧紧的拥抱”的微博想到的

“抱我。”

“嗯？”

梅林摘下阅读镜，抬头看见站在摇椅旁边的Q。他背对着壁炉的火光，脸上的表情晦暗不清。

“抱我。”年轻的军需官坚持道。

梅林放好搁在膝头的书，站起身把Q抱在怀里。两条稍显瘦弱的胳膊立刻紧紧环上梅林，像缠绕在高大挺拔橡木上的藤蔓。

“Q？”梅林不太明白Q突然的情绪，但是他还是做出了回应——紧紧地把Q搂进怀里。

这是一个很近，很近的拥抱。

梅林一手圈住Q的脊背，一手按住Q的后颈，下巴抵在他的鬈发上。Q埋在梅林的胸膛上，温暖柔软的毛衫下是梅林坚实的胸肌。他听到梅林的心跳，一下下沉稳有力，跟他自己的心跳节奏慢慢重合。这个怀抱，和这个人一样，温柔而坚定。

梅林感觉到胸口一点微凉，是Q的眼泪，那一小片深色的湿痕。

“Q呀Q呀…”梅林心疼得喃喃道。他在Q的鬈发上落下一个又一个吻，轻轻揉捏着Q的后颈，像在安抚一只幼猫。


	5. 记一个午睡的梦

“你在做什么？”

007结束任务之后回Q支部报到，推开军需官的门，发现Q正在摆弄一些瓶瓶罐罐。

“*机油、金属、橡木、咖啡……”Q一边念念叨叨一边抢走了Bond拿在手里端详的标着“Blood”的小瓶子，用滴管吸出一点里面的无色液体到量筒里，仔细确定了液体的体积并把它小心倒进了一个锥形瓶中。

“显而易见。”Q摇晃着锥形瓶回答了007刚进门时候的问题。

“你什么时候开始对香水感兴趣了？”Q无视了特工的发问继续着手上的活计。

007不甘心的继续发问，“你哪弄来的这些奇怪的香精？”他试图打开被Q抢走的那个瓶子，并成功的被里面浓重的血腥味熏了一个跟头。

“基础化学101，打开一瓶不明试剂的时候记得要扇闻。”Q举起手腕朝他晃了晃上面明显的针孔。

“等等，”007好像突然抓了虚空中的某一个点，“你从来不喝咖啡。”

Q抬起眼睛狡黠的冲他笑笑。

“我从来没说过这是给我自己做的啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 橡木、咖啡，是梅林的味道。  
> 机油、金属，是梅林义肢的味道。


	6. 一个赛朋AU小段

在亲眼见到Q之前，没有人能想象出他的模样。

这个收容了Utopia放逐者的情报组织首领，地下网络世界的王者，无数人都在心中描摹过他的样子。

有人说他一定进行过多次身体改造，说不定全身只有大脑不是义体，也有人说他是以意识存活于网络上的幽灵，还有人干脆猜他是政府机器下面一个反叛的AI。

MI6的情报网几乎遍布整个欧洲，他像一只蜘蛛盘踞其中，任何试图靠近网中央的人或AI都会毫不留情的被这张网黏住然后抹杀。关于Q的一切全部都是个谜。

所以当他走进这间废弃仓库的时候，出乎所有人的意料。

Q太普通了，普通得像一个旧世界的大学生。他看起来从未被改造过，也未曾联入Utopia，因为在他身上扫描不到任何已注册的生物信息。他有着一头蓬乱的鬈发，黑色半框眼镜盖住了他大半苍白消瘦的脸，穿一件带毛领子的半长风衣，背着一个相对他瘦弱体格有点过大的双肩包。

唯一特殊的是他背后阴影里的男人。他走出来，从容地站到Q的旁边。

“Bond。”

站在窗下的独眼绅士首先出声问候。

“Galahad。”这个被通缉中的放逐者点头回礼。

“那么你一定就是Q了。”站在空地中央的光头魔法师上前两步，伸出了一只半机械化的手，即使属于人类的那部分也布满伤痕。

Q毫不犹豫地握住了它。“Merlin，久仰大名。”

“既然彼此都介绍过了，那我们就正式开始吧。”Merlin打开了仓库里的老式白炽灯开关，电流通过镇流器时嗡鸣响起，整间仓库随之闪烁着亮起来，照出了占满大半间仓库，排列得整整齐齐的服务器。

“这要感谢Harry的资金支持和James的供货渠道。”Merlin说道，两位特工分别点头致意。

“让我们最后再确认一下合作任务。Q，”Merlin转向他，“你负责打开Utopia的防火墙把我们放进去，我辅助并保证火种的安装和运行。”

“明白。”Q回答。

“Galahad，007，负责警戒。”

“收到。”“收到。”

“Kingsman与MI6余下人员前往各个节点监视，随时汇报突发情况。Kingsman已就位。”Merlin望向Q。

“MI6已就位。”

“那么，”Merlin深吸一口气，“行动代号Prometheus，现在开始，先生们。”

两位特工转身走出了仓库，回到各自的监视点警戒，Merlin和Q留下来对付这一仓库的巨大服务器。

“这是我们能弄到的最好的了，”Merlin做着程序最后的调试，看着Q有些嫌弃地把这些服务器连接起来。“新世界的第一批服务器，还算好用，就是占得体积太大，这回我们得用一些老办法了。”

“有时候老办法却是最管用的。”Q难得赞同他的话。

“要不是Kingsman的资金不足……政策收紧就连老贵族们也只能维持表面上的体面……”Merlin颇有些抱怨。

“Merlin，”Q从纷乱的数据线上抬起头，认真地打断了Merlin的话，“女王都不在了，你的骑士们还在守护什么？”

“自由。”Merlin迅速地回答，好像这样的答案他已经回答了无数次。

“从新世界开始的那天起我们就意识到，如果不打破这个笼子，自由就永远只是写在书里的一个单词。我年轻的时候曾经做过无聊的猜想，这个世界会以哪种方式走向终结，1984还是美丽新世界，却没想到这一切来得这么快。”

“还是以赫胥黎和乔治奥威尔的混合体出现，”Merlin有点惊讶的看着他，“是的，我虽然出生在新世界，但我见过太阳，他们就别再想把我关到黑暗里去。”

Q连接好了服务器，开始从那个过大的背包里掏出一些粗长的线缆，并安装到离他最近的一台主机上。

Merlin有些明白了Q那无所不能的力量来源。

“你会不会有点后悔，”Merlin看着Q脱下风衣，脱下T恤，露出同样苍白消瘦的胸膛，和背后两排沿脊柱向上蔓延到黑色鬈发里的神经接口。

“毕竟你的大部分，嗯……功能，都来源于Utopia。”Merlin斟酌着措辞，Q正熟练地反手将那些线缆接到自己背上，就像连接那些老式的服务器。

“会有一点吧，”连接带来的刺痛让Q的声音有点不稳。

“但是不管付出多大的代价，”

他皱起眉头，闭上眼睛忍耐着大量信息涌入大脑的不适，黑色线缆在他背后展开，犹如蝴蝶的翅膀。  
他倏地睁开双眼，数据风暴在他绿色的眼睛里流动，

“都无法阻挡我追寻自由。”


	7. Midnight Waltz

一个小甜饼，请配合BGM→[Midnight Waltz](http://t.cn/RHYPpnl) 食用。单曲来自叉的梅Q砖→[Decode: An Undisclosed Romance](http://t.cn/RHYPpnj)

 

  
  
  
“这么晚了还不睡吗？”  
  
Merlin被灯光吵醒，随手披了一件睡袍走到还亮着灯的起居室，发现他年轻的恋人穿着整套礼服正对着脖子上歪歪扭扭的领结运气。  
  
“处里非要搞什么舞会，连Q支部也要参加。这种事情只要交给群外勤孔雀就好了，何必拉上我们这些技术宅呢。”  
  
说话的同时，Q飞快地系了个丑丑的结又飞快地拆掉。  
  
Merlin给自己倒了杯茶，坐在沙发上好整以暇地欣赏，“需要帮忙吗？”  
  
“我可以徒手烧电路板——”系歪了，拆掉，“我肯定能搞定一个领结。”一个死结，拆掉。  
  
“如果有点生疏的话，我建议你先在裸颈上练习一下。”Merlin举起茶杯挡住了忍不住上翘的嘴角。  
  
Q从镜子里狠狠瞪了他一眼，飞快地又系了一个死结。  
  
“礼服一定要配领结吗？”年轻人的耐心耗光了，一把将那块可怜的布料扯下来，他通过镜子瞪着Merlin，浑身散发着“你还不赶快快来帮我！”的信号。  
  
Merlin看够了戏，起身走到Q身后，轻轻握住他的肩膀将他转过来，探身竖起他的衬衫领子，系了一个漂亮的蝙蝠结。Merlin挨地格外近，似乎超过了系领结应有的距离，Q甚至闻到了Merlin的味道，一个干净的，没有任何古龙水味道的，沐浴后的Merlin。  
  
直到Merlin把他的领子放平整Q都没有太回过神来。他拽拽领结，对镜子里的自己很满意，一个迷人的军需官。礼服试穿完毕，他突然有点不舍得拆掉这个领结。  
  
“既然是舞会的话，你会跳舞吗？”Merlin若有所思地问。  
  
“你小看我了。”Q仍然盯着他的领结。  
  
Merlin忙着在CD架上找碟，直到他选好碟，按下播放键，向Q伸出手，“我可以邀请你跳一曲吗？”  
  
“现在？”Q问，可Merlin已经过来牵起了他的手。  
  
“华尔兹，我们先从简单的开始。我跳女步，搂住我。”  
  
大提琴的声音响起，Q环着Merlin慢慢移动。他小心的踏着方步进退，怕踩到Merlin光裸的脚，有些拘谨的带领着他年长恋人的舞步。撤步，转身，Merlin对于跳女步来说有点太高了，Q有些僵硬的带着他完成了一次旋转。  
  
“跳得还不错嘛。”Merlin有些意外。  
“我有看过网上的教程。”Q有一点小小的得意。  
  
Merlin没有让他得意多久，没过几个小节，随着乐曲的转调，Merlin向外转身出去，待回来时反客为主，捏住了Q的手，搂上他的背。他的手臂坚实有力，动作轻盈优雅，他带着Q前进，后退，旋转。Q几乎跟不上他复杂的步伐，一切全由Merlin引领，他被带着旋转，旋转，好像要随着舞步飞出去，却又被Merlin牢牢搂在怀里。  
  
Q穿戴整齐，连皮鞋也擦的铮亮，Merlin却只着一件没有带子的睡袍和一条松松垮垮的睡裤，赤着脚。他们就着起居室一盏落地灯，在午夜里翩翩起舞。  
  
乐曲渐渐进入高潮，Merlin不停的上步，前进，旋转，长腿不断地插入Q的双腿之间，原本轻松飘逸的华尔兹被他们跳得像激烈、肢体缠绕的探戈。Merlin扣在背后的手收紧，他们的胸膛贴在一起，Q感受到了Merlin有力的心跳和敞开睡袍下传来的温度。他们的大腿在旋转中相互碰撞，丝质睡裤和羊毛西裤相互摩擦，他们都感觉到了对方的硬挺与欲望。  
  
一曲终了，Q被Merlin一个转身下腰压在了沙发背上，彼此的欲望压在一起勃勃跳动。Q拨开睡袍抚摸Merlin上臂的肌肉，眼睛亮晶晶的盯着他。Merlin给了他一个长长的吻，伸手想拆掉他的领结，Q下意识地挡了一下。于是他跳过领结，一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子。  
  
“如果你想的话，待会我们可以留着它。”


	8. 弗兰肯斯坦Q和他的怪物梅

在很久很久以前，森林里住着一位Q博士。  
  
有一天，Q博士听到了一声巨响，他走出小木屋，捡到了一颗头。  
  
一颗圆滚滚、光溜溜的头。形状完美，手感绝佳。那鼻梁的形状有如森林里挺拔的松木，眼睛的颜色像极了夏日里阳光下的树叶。  
  
Q博士真的很喜欢这颗头，于是他朝着声音寻过去。他找到了更多，结实的躯干，修长的双臂，还有一双大腿。可是脚呢？他只发现了红红的一小团。  
  
“没关系，”他想，“我会把你修好的。”  
  
他开心地把它们拖回了家。  
  
Q博士把它们洗洗干净，摆到了实验台上。他在思考，怎么把它们连接起来呢？他看到了针线篮里的线团。  
  
Q博士一针针的缝，一边小声哼着歌，针脚歪歪。  
  
大布娃娃缝好了，还差一双脚。博士便去森林里的最深处，挑一颗最大最高的树，砍了一根枝桠，削出两只脚。  
  
“那棵树的叶子和它们的眼睛颜色一样呢。”安装脚的时候Q博士这样想。


	9. 一个狙击手梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双向暗恋，会撩的老兵SebX纯情士兵小Q。

“Q，我需要你来做支撑点。”  
  
Sebastian在经过漫长的瞄准之后收起枪对他的观察员说道。  
  
“先来同步呼吸。”  
  
Q靠在Sebastian怀里，心跳如鼓。  
  
这已经不是他们第一次搭档出任务了，一个瘦弱得不像士兵的年轻人和一个充满战争气息的光头老兵，奇异的组合却每次都能高效地完成任务，这都归功于Sebastian强大的心理素质和射击水平以及Q堪比计算机的大脑。  
  
然而眼下的情况却是他们第一次遇到，热带雨林到处都是湿滑黏腻，狙击手找不到能稳定架枪的位置，这时就需要观察员用他的身体提供稳定的支撑点。为了保证射击的精准，他们需要感受对方的呼吸并调整一致。  
  
Q靠在老兵怀里努力稳定他的呼吸，在战场出入多次的他此刻心脏却跳得像个菜鸟。他隔着战斗服感觉到了Sebastian略高的体温，平稳的呼吸轻轻打在脖颈。Q感觉周围的空气仿佛随着高温一同蒸发，他大口呼吸试图获得更多的氧气，却一同弄乱了狙击手的心跳。  
  
“Relax,kid.”  
  
狙击手的拇指压上了观察员的脉搏，在Q耳边的低语让他有种耳鬓厮磨的错觉。按照Sebastian的指示吸气闭气，他们的心跳渐渐重合。不知是不是Q的触觉有误，Sebastian撤手的时候他仿佛感觉到狙击手的拇指曾暧昧地抚过他的手腕内侧。


	10. 一个毛绒绒小段

有谁规定了军需官不能喜欢毛绒绒呢。Q就是喜欢，背地里理直气壮地喜欢。当然这是为了防止某个第一次见面就嘲笑他雀斑的特工拥有更多关于他年龄的谈资。  
  
猫，羊毛地毯，毛绒玩具，手织长毛毯子，抱枕。Q喜欢一切毛毛软软暖暖的东西，包括后来的，光头指挥官穿着毛衫的胸膛。  
  
Q的单身公寓里挤满了毛绒绒。两只猫，软软的羊毛地毯，茸茸的沙发套，还有满床的抱枕和毛绒玩具。Q的床大概会让每个小朋友陷入疯狂，他在领到第一笔工资的时候就迅速实现了自己在毛绒玩具堆里睡觉的童年梦想。  
  
Q最喜欢那个长长的，戴着眼镜的猫头鹰，毛绒短短的手感特别好，军需官经常抱着它睡觉。但是在他们同居之后，Q怀里的抱枕变成了梅林的胳膊。  
  
跟着Q一起搬进来的是一场毛绒绒的入侵。梅林并不介意自己家的装饰风格变得更加柔软，他只是对双人床上占了自己位置的毛绒玩具们有些不满。因此Q不得不在睡觉时搬走一些大个头的，起床之后再把他们搬回床上。  
  
Q一直以为梅林对毛绒绒不感兴趣，直到有一年伦敦的冬天特别冷，他回家发现梅林裹着毛毛毯子窝在床上，靠着一条毛毛小熊猫，怀里抱着一个茸茸企鹅，下巴靠在企鹅脑袋上看书，手边还趴着两只猫。  
  
梅林怎么可能不喜欢毛毛呢，Q毛绒绒的脑袋，梅林可是第一眼就爱上了呢。


	11. 一个史密斯夫妇梗

Bond最近爱上了在没有任务的时候腻在Q的办公室。确切的说是喜欢腻在军需部，那里有各种新鲜的玩意，新武器的原型机，而Q的办公室里刚好有张舒服的沙发。  
  
“如果你还想要爆炸钢笔的话就别烦我。”  
  
“所以我下次任务真的能拿到一只爆炸钢笔。”Bond的用了肯定句，手指间转着铅笔倚在桌边看Q在图纸上写写画画。  
  
“并不能，”Q抬头对他翻了个巨大的白眼。“如果你不想下次任务的装备随时漏电的话，请让我安静地改完这张图。”  
  
为了防止Bond搞坏他的做了一半堆在远处那张桌子上的新发明，军需官摸出手机，解锁并调出游戏扔给Bond。  
  
“行行好，安静地玩会游戏吧。”  
  
一个Geek的手机里能有多少对普通人来说好玩的游戏呢。数独，解谜游戏，甚至还有一个坑人的横版过关小游戏。在特工第十二次倒在第一关之后他果断退出游戏，再玩下去他说不定有砸了Q手机的危险冲动。  
  
用手机把特工拴在沙发上之后，军需官获得了短暂的清静，改图的效率大大提高。遗憾的是这清静没两分钟又被著名破坏分子给打破了。  
  
“Q。”玩着手机的特工突然叫他。  
  
“什么——”Q超极不耐烦地抬起头，然后看见Bond向他展示的他手机里的内容后就愣住了。  
  
“你是怎么破解我相册密码的！”  
  
“那不重要。先告诉我这张照片是谁拍的。”Bond罕见地在非任务期间严肃起来。  
  
那张照片是梅林拍的，Q很喜欢。那张照片很特别，是梅林隔着咖啡馆的窗户拍到了在草坪上跟梅林的金毛玩耍的Q。Q还记得那天阳光很好，梅林坐在屋子里喝咖啡，Q在草坪上遛狗，一个不经意的一个回头被他拍了下来。他还记得那天梅林藏在相机后头弯弯的嘴角。  
  
“这照片有什么不妥吗？”  
  
Bond不回答，反而拽着Q走到办公室与指挥室相连的窗户一边，挑了只有瞄准镜的半成品枪对着窗外找角度。瞄准以后示意Q来看。  
  
Q在瞄准镜里看见了窗外一个无辜技术员的惊恐回头，和他在照片里回头的角度一模一样。  
  
“你朋友很厉害，”Bond敲敲手机，话里显然有所指。“这张照片用的是标准狙击视角。”


	12. Dynamite

他在性事上总是很主动，执着于在他含蓄的年长恋人身上榨出更多的低沉的喘息和含糊的呻吟。在他后颈收紧的手指，逸出喉间的低吟，绷紧的下腹肌肉，落在耳旁迷乱的吻，和股间失了节奏的火热，只有这个时候他才完全肯定，只在此刻，他的恋人只为他倾倒，只为他沉醉。他感到一丝安定，在之后的温存里。梅林把翻过身蜷着的他搂在怀里，温暖宽阔的胸膛紧贴着他苍白的、冰凉的、骨节分明的背。环在胸腹的手臂将他密密锁在梅林胸前，带一点微微的压迫却不影响呼吸。梅林略略偏头，下巴压在他头顶，平稳的呼吸略微拨动鬈发，像留下一个个若有若无的吻。他被梅林带来的安全感笼罩着，在他曾经焦虑过的寂静黑夜里平静下来。他睁着灼灼的双眼不肯坠入睡眠，贪婪地感受着这一切，恨不得让全身每一个细胞都清醒起来，把身体每一寸的感觉都刻在记忆里，他几乎被这种久违了的幸福感觉冲下泪来。幸福，当他发现自己用了这个词的时候，内心有个声音立刻尖叫着说他不配。当梅林发现真实的自己之后，当他发现自己尖锐的、扭曲的、独占的爱欲之后，这份幸福便会如镜花水月般消失不见。于是他终于在这份幸福，这份安全感里，无声的流泪了。  
You're as safe as mountain.  
But know that I'm dynamite.

 

此小段请搭配BGM→[Dynamite](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=475207014)食用，来自@NyxConstantine的梅Q砖→[f(x)=](http://music.163.com/#/playlist?id=2163529410)


	13. 一个老段子

  
一个遗忘在相册深处只有图片版的段子

 

  
“007的手表才改装了一半，你给我放哪去了! ?”

“在你右手边工作台上的盒子里而不是你正在翻乱的电脑桌上。你总是把东西放在不恰当的地方，Q。比如你的笔记本应该放在电脑桌而不是床上，床是用来睡觉而不是工作的地方。”

这样的对话总是发生在一场大扫除之后。走进这间位于伦敦的简单公寓，总是能感觉至两种旗帜鲜明的风格。属于Q的这边永远像他那连发胶也无可奈何的头发一样乱蓬蓬的，即使偶尔有那么一片刻的整洁也会屈服于某种神秘的力量而恢复原状。而另一边收拾得井井有条干净整洁如同魔法师那秃得一丝不苟的光头一样的，当然是属于梅林的那一边。

“梅林我跟你说过多少次了不要帮我收拾东西!”

“生活需要秩序，Q。你在一团混沌中根本找不到你要用的东西。”

“是你收拾过了我才找不到的！而且尽管混沌看起来是杂乱无章的，它仍然具有某种条理性，都是你破坏了这种微妙的体系平衡，所以我才什么都找不到。”

“把无法描述的混沌系统整 理 归纳成一个可以用简单数学模型描述的系统难道不好吗?”

“当然不好！你看看你收拾的，宛如一个商品房的样板间！哪里还有人类活动的痕迹！”

“人类活动的痕迹？你是指你昨天喝完没来得及洗的红茶杯子？你没有觉得现在整个房间的熵增减小了吗，保持整洁与秩序是帮助减缓宇宙走向热寂的有效手段。”

“哦得了吧梅林，宇宙可不会为了这点熵而感谢你的。”


	14. I love you just the way you are.

他一度不知道他年轻的恋人到底怎么了。老实说，他们的感情一直都顺风顺水按部就班，除了与一个小他十几岁的年轻人谈恋爱这件事本身是个意外，他们的感情一直很顺利。直到最近，明明是可以再进一步的时候，他却觉得两人停滞不前，像遇到了游戏中的空气墙，他用尽办法也没有穿过那道阻碍。Q开始有点逃避对他的回应，无论是言语还是亲密的接触。但他确信这不是感情变淡的证明，因为他恋人望向他的眼睛里含着满满的爱意，却因为接触了他的目光而变得闪躲。像年轻人养的猫，悄悄地偎在身旁，一旦有只温暖的手落在头顶便会迅速地跑开，但是尾巴尖却还不舍地偷偷勾一下脚踝。他开始变得困惑，于是他开始寻找让年轻人有更多回应的方法。他发现了Q对于那种密密实实的肢体接触的偏爱，每当他利用身高优势把年轻人牢牢罩在怀里的时候，那紧绷的身躯总会松懈下来，有时还会听到一声幸福的、颤抖的小声叹息。可惜这种温暖的怀抱持续不长，在Q的手也犹疑地环上他的背之前，总会如突然惊醒一般，坚定地推开他的怀抱。在又一次被推开之后，他被这种拒绝冲昏了头脑，紧紧抓住年轻人的手腕，质问终于冲出口。他问，为什么。而年轻人以一种令他心痛的眼神看着他，只答，你不会接受真正的我。他有点明白了，恋人的拒绝和闪躲像一层壳，像那只前一秒还眯着眼咕噜着接受爱抚下一秒却抱住给她幸福的手指狠狠啃一口的猫，尖刺只是敏感脆弱的心的保护。越爱就越怕失去，怕情动昏头维持不住自己完美的伪装，也怕展露真心之后的厌弃。心疼与心酸交织在一起，他觉得Q真傻，又为自己没能给他更多的安全感而愧疚。他觉得他们需要谈谈，而眼下可能不是个好时机。他的话没说完却已夹杂了大量的喘息和没咽下的低吟。他从前从未想过自己可以发出这样的声音，直到他发现Q喜欢他对于此事的各种反应，像演奏乐器一样拨弄他调试他发出不同的声音，而只有在这个时候他的恋人才会表现出一点只在工作上出现的自信。于是他突破了自己那名为羞耻的嘴唇，循着年轻人的指挥热烈地回应。在交战中他虽占据了侵略者的角色，但实际上是他的恋人一直在掌握全局。过载的欢愉几乎烧糊了他的脑子，但有个念头一直模糊的飘在空中。直到他们一起攀上那极乐的顶峰，他紧紧地抱住他，深深地埋在他体内，嘴唇贴住耳廓。他说。  
I love you.  
I love you just the way you are.

  
此小段为Dynamite的对称小段，请搭配BGM→[Just The Way You Are](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=17416970)食用，来自@NyxConstantine的梅Q砖→[f(x)=](http://music.163.com/#/playlist?id=2163529410)


	15. 一个激情摸鱼

  
其实是Q梅！看了@AlfieAloysius_ 做的动图→[微博](https://weibo.com/2219714044/GcHkJgdWL?type=repost#_rnd1530453215432)之后激情摸鱼！

梅林眉间有道深刻的褶皱，因为他总是习惯性的皱眉。在专注的时候，在思考的时候在烦恼的时候，在生气的时候。经常是在晚上，梅林带着眼镜坐在客厅里看书的时候，不自觉的皱眉。Q每次路过都会调亮落地灯，然后伸手抹平年长男人紧蹙的眉，然后在眉心轻轻印下一吻。  
此刻，梅林也是紧紧皱着眉毛。他闭了眼偏过头，仿佛这样就能抵御身下被节节侵犯的痛楚，和其中泛起的羞耻的欢愉。青年抓着他劲瘦的腰一下一下地把自己钉进去，梅林也随着这节奏浅浅地喘息，当Q找到那一点后，他更加皱紧了眉头，堪堪忍住那难耐的声音，不自觉的仰起头，露出漂亮的喉结。他伸手握住年轻人的肩头，像是想推开又想拉近，但最终他也只是这么虚虚地握着。  
“梅林……”Q颤抖的手按上他的眉心。“梅林……叫出声来，我想听。”年轻人用力地抚着那道褶皱，颤抖而火热的手指像是要把那道沟壑熨平。梅林急促的喘息终于在Q的吻落在眉心之后变成了一声低沉的长吟，握在肩头的手终于滑到了年轻人的后背，更紧地把他扣在怀里。


	16. WOWau 记梗1

Q痛恨一切远离地面的交通方式。  
  
这就是为什么他格外精通传送门法术，比起水面上的摇晃和飞上天空的眩晕，传送时候轻微的撕裂感简直不算什么。  
  
他第一次真正的飞行是因为梅林。  
  
那天他收到了梅林的口信，要他去法师塔见面。他爬了好多层旋转楼梯，几乎要转晕的时候才终于在藏书室找到了梅林。光头法师一见到他就二话不说地搂过他往窗口走去，然后直接跳出了宽大敞开的窗子——跳上了停在窗口的狮鹫。  
  
Q还停在梅林搂住他的震惊和欣喜里，当他意识到他们已经远离自己心爱的大地母亲时，他们脚下的法师塔已经缩成了玩具般大小。  
  
他的尖叫被迎面而来的风噎在嗓子里，后知后觉地慌乱起来。他在狮鹫上不安地扭动，随即被梅林牢牢按住。“别动。”梅林几乎贴着他耳朵说。梅林握住他紧张的有些僵硬的手，引导他抓住鞍上的握把，然后环着他，抓住了旁边的握把。梅林从来没有离他这样近过，他感觉热度从梅林紧贴他后背的胸膛传来，他也确定梅林感觉到了他因为紧张和寒冷的微微颤抖。他的耳朵尖红了，他希望梅林没有发现。  
  
他有点长了的卷发被吹拂到梅林脸上，法师袍在他们身后被风吹起猎猎声响，Q感觉到了安定，不再有那种脱离了地面的恐慌。他们飞过法师塔，飞过大教堂，飞出了暴风城。梅林操纵狮鹫降低了高度，Q感觉他的脚几乎能碰到艾尔文森林的树。接着他们继续下降，穿过浓密的树冠，飞过闪金镇的酒馆和铁铺，飞过列队巡逻的骑兵，飞过种满南瓜的农场，飞过石碑湖。平静的湖面映出了他们的倒影，狮鹫的脚爪掠过水面，激起涟漪，打碎了映像。梅林把手覆到了Q被风吹得发冷的手上，更紧一些地把他搂在怀里。  
  
最后他们降落在了法师塔后面的高地上。此时夜幕已经降临，艾泽拉斯的双月已升上天空，他们靠着狮鹫偎在一起。Q望着满天星斗，掌下是狮鹫顺滑的毛皮，他的心脏依然没有平静，在胸腔里激烈地跳动。因为飞行，也因为梅林。


	17. WOWau记梗2

Q忙到深夜，直到饥饿的眩晕袭击了他。  
  
疲惫的他掏出干冷的肉干啃了两口，海象人做的肉干，不知道是什么极地动物的肉，又腥又硬。在诺森德还能指望有什么好吃的呢，风雪中的旅行者能得到一块魔法蛋糕就算美食了。Q甚至连用魔法变出食物的力气都没有了。事实上，他想念梅林做的晚餐。梅林可能是少有的擅长烹饪的法师，(大多数法师也许觉得魔法可以做到的事情没必要花时间研究)Q觉得就算是用魔法变出来的蛋糕梅林也比他做得好吃。  
  
天气太冷了，Q蜷在火盆边上也觉得寒冷。他索性变成黑猫团在火边，即使这样也抵御不了极地刺骨的寒冷。一小团白雾从猫嘴边叹出，梅林的壁炉，Q太想念在它前面的温暖。  
  
作为一个法师而不是德鲁伊，变成动物是一件很令人惊讶的事情。这给他带来许多麻烦也带来一些方便。比如，他可以变成黑猫偷偷溜进梅林位于圣光大教堂后面的居所，舒服地蜷在壁炉前面最好的位置眯上一会，等梅林发现他的时候轻轻挠着他的后颈叫他起床。后来他有了个塔布羊毛猫窝，艾格西送给他的，附加一堆猫粮和玩具，为了年轻骑士第一面把他错认为梅林的战斗宠物而赔礼道歉。后来Q把猫粮和玩具都退回去了，(退回玩具是因为猫形态的自己总是忍不住去玩)还附送了骑士手上的友情爪痕。  
  
后来那个猫窝就一直被放在壁炉前面最温暖的位置，原先那个地方放的是梅林的扶手椅，现在被Q光明正大的占领了。不过有时候梅林会连猫带窝端起来搁在自己的膝头，这时候Q总是会不满地醒过来，在梅林的毛衫上磨爪子，然后咕噜着钻进温暖毛衫里，窝在梅林的胸口又睡过去。  
  
梅林其实很喜欢变成猫的Q。平日的Q是个害羞的青年，不必说肢体接触，只是两人过近的距离都会让他耳朵尖红红。猫形态下的Q格外地黏人，喜欢梅林手掌给他的抚摸，喜欢卧在他膝头，喜欢钻到他胸口，喜欢趴在他肩膀上。猫形态下的Q当然可以说话，但是有时他还是会发出细软的喵喵叫声。  
  
战后那一点平静的日子，就在壁炉的噼啪声和满足的咕噜声里悄悄溜走了。


	18. 一些发生在橘子酱小偷之前的事1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一见钟情的事情

有时候，人们真的是会因为一个眼神爱上另外一个人。  
  
但起码那个时候的Q并不相信。  
  
那个时候他还叫做Quin，还没有成为MI6有史以来最年轻的军需官。  
  
彼时他还是个瘦成一把骨头支棱着一头乱卷发的大学生，每天背着过大的双肩包穿梭在校园里，坚信自己不会跟任何人类发生任何感情牵绊。他热爱机器与代码，热爱那种永远都有固定回应的东西。  
  
命定的那一天是一堂大课，Foundation Science B，看这课名字就知道是个学分不少不得不去但是可以摸鱼溜号的水课。Quin窝在阶梯教室的最后头在一沓子纸上琢磨一个算法，连讲台上老教授介绍新讲师都没注意到，心里纳闷着老教授的嗓音什么时候变得好听起来了。台上讲着复杂体系的受力分析，Quin刮进一耳朵，有点烦躁起来，要不是出勤率算学分他根本不会来听这堂课。他又往座位里缩了缩，努力把受力分析屏蔽在外专心研究手头的算法。  
  
然后他突然听到讲师点他的名字，敲敲板书示意他解这道题。Quin有点费劲地眯着眼睛读了一遍题目，随口报出答案就又埋头做自己的事。讲课声和周围交头接耳的保护声都静下来，他才后知后觉地抬头。周围的同学都瞅着他，他不知道的是，他没听见讲师只是让他讲一下解题思路他却直接报了答案。  
  
他越过表情复杂的同学们望向教室对面，讲师双手撑着讲台也回望着他，难为他的近视眼，怎么就看出了讲师眼睛里的光。那一刻，齿轮与数字组成的墙像雪片一般崩塌了，这个人类，他想，他愿意与他产生一些感情的牵绊。


	19. 一些发生在橘子酱小偷之前的事2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迟钝的哈米什老师。

梅林在第一堂课上就注意到那小孩儿了。  
  
那个时候他还叫Hamish，刚刚退伍逃了Kingsman的选拔跑到一所大学当讲师。  
  
他本是随手点一个名字解题，那小孩从他桌上的纸堆里把眼睛拔出来费劲瞅了半天，随口报出答案就又埋头摸自己的鱼。Hamish心里笑了，这小孩跟自己当年一模一样，聪慧，眼高于顶。怀念着过去就忘了回话，全班同学都跟着他一起回头瞅着那孩子。那小孩听着周围安静下来一脸迷茫地抬头，Hamish好笑地勾勾嘴角，用警告似的眼神点点他。看着那小孩徒然慌乱起来，心里好笑，现在的孩子还是脸嫩，自己那时候不管老师怎么警告依然是无法无天。他收回目光，回身敲敲黑板又继续讲下去，自然是没看见从最后一排纸堆里射过来的，充满别样情愫的目光。


	20. 一些发生在橘子酱小偷之前的事3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小孩儿搞事情

Quin不小心把写满代码的草稿纸跟着quiz一起交上去了。  
  
Hamish老师在办公室批卷子，翻到那张草稿就起了好奇，倒要看看这小孩平时不听课都在搞些什么东西。看了几行就撂下迅速给他发了邮件：Mr.Quin，下个office hour来办公室找我


	21. 一些发生在橘子酱小偷之前的事4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就算是情书吧

Hamish真是挺喜欢那小孩的，无关爱情的那种喜欢。  
  
Quin的聪慧和灵气让他逃离战场逃离那种朝不保夕的生活，假装自己一直就是个讲师，一直待在象牙塔里醉心学术，仿佛那些腥风血雨从未发生在他身上。那天冲动地把Quin叫到办公室之后Hamish什么也没说，只是把那张修改过的草稿还给了他。  
  
此后那小孩在他的课上更加光明正大明目张胆地摸鱼了。聪明小孩Hamish实在没法对付，只能飞过去几个眼神旁敲侧击地警告他多少收敛些，然而接下来的作业和quiz上头明晃晃一排准确地92分仿佛是对他的挑衅。Hamish无奈，现在的小孩怎么比他当年还要无法无天，索性由他去吧，起码这小孩还按时来上课赚学分呢。  
  
其实后来在Hamish的课上Quin不再写代码了。他那些纸堆里都是Hamish的速写。他不太画讲师的全身，反而更多画一些细节。夹着粉笔的手指，露出西服袖口的手腕，有时候歪掉的领带。Quin喜欢捕捉他的情绪，开心的嘴角，微笑露出歪歪的门牙，思索时候紧皱的眉头，生气时流露出的一点暴躁，被眉头半遮的眼睛，隐忍攥的发白的指关节。他为了看清更多还去配了新的眼镜，甚至破天荒的不坐在最后面，悄悄往前挪了几排。  
  
Quin最近越来越喜欢把自己写的一些算法夹在作业里交上去了。Hamish也习惯了写一点自己的想法在上面然后叫他来办公室拿走。两个人仿佛是在互相写信，邮差就是他们自己。  
  
在Quin终于结掉了这门课之后Hamish才给了他自己的私人联系方式。或许有点太过私人了，里面还包括了他在那个古老程序员论坛里的id。


	22. 一个雨天旧伤复发梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被Q治愈的梅老师。

Hamish已经记不清这是他第几次从睡梦中惊醒了。  
  
外面在下雨，隐隐的雷声和大雨落在窗上的声音听起来太像密集泼洒的子弹，Hamish在梦中又回到了那片战场。他和Harry几乎是那场战役里仅存的士兵，拖着一条被打穿的腿把好友从死人堆里刨出来的这段记忆Hamish决定永久的删除，可惜大脑并不善于遗忘，伤痛和绝望总是会在像今夜一样的阴雨天里悄悄的缠上来。  
  
Hamish坐在床边缓慢地吐息，试图平缓他因为惊醒变得激烈的心跳，阴冷和潮湿顺着踩在地板上光裸的脚爬上来。他的伤腿又疼了。渗入骨缝的凉，和一跳一跳的闷痛，表面愈合的伤口以这种方式时时提醒他自己的存在，像那段不时入梦的回忆。  
  
他费力地走到窗边重新掩好窗帘，就着桌上的一杯冷水吞下一颗止痛药。再回到床上的时候Quin已经有点醒了，迷迷糊糊地问他怎么了。Hamish什么也没有说，轻轻揉揉他的卷发跟他说了句睡吧。然后他背对着年轻人躺下，怕自己依旧没有平静的心跳吵了他睡眠清浅的男孩。  
  
然后他感觉睡衣被轻轻拽了两下，Quin伸长了胳膊拍拍他想要他翻过来。于是Hamish便顺从地翻过身，熟稔的把男孩搂进怀里。Quin却向下滑进被子里，捞起他受过伤的小腿，折过来搂在自己胸口，一下一下轻轻地捋着。年轻人温暖的胸口熨贴着旧伤复发的腿，热力慢慢渗进去驱走了骨缝中的寒冷。  
  
Hamish被这温柔的爱意哽得说不出话，只能用变了调的声音轻轻喊他的名字。Quin的卷发茸茸的抵在他胸口，只是轻轻拍了拍他的小腿说，睡吧。


	23. 一句话

“我的工作是确保他们安全回到英国本土。”  
“如果他们并不想回来呢。”

“那你呢。” “我找到了一个，活着回来的理由。”


	24. 一个“在你面前不设防”的梗

作为一个间谍，Q其实在许多项目上是不合格的。

就比如现在，不知是谁在年会上换了Q的杯子，他结结实实地喝了一大口才反应过来。软饮料被换成了烈酒。酒精味呛得他直咳嗽，一点火从胃里就烧起来。

009走向吧台添酒的时候发现了趴在一杯烈酒旁的Q。Seb拍拍他，试图把他叫醒，Q警觉地猛一抬头，皱着眉仿佛看不清似的微微向前倾过身子打量他。这一眼看得久到Q差点从高脚凳上滑下来，Seb赶紧扶了一把。此时Q已经辨认出来人，揪着009的前襟欲言又止，不太聚焦的眼睛散乱的在会场里寻找什么。

Seb真的怀疑他有没有通过抗药性测试，眼前这个被一口酒醉倒的年轻人可真称不上是一个好间谍。年长特工拿他没办法，没法预测军需官醉酒后会做出什么事来，只能迅速把他打包带走。

  
抓下还紧紧揪着自己前襟的手，与其说是扶着他的军需官，倒不如说是利用身高优势夹着他溜出了会场。顺利地把军需官安顿到副驾驶上，Seb开始询问Q家门锁的密码。他甚至用上了审问技巧都没能从军需官嘴里抠出半个字来，Q只是沉默的坐在那，双眼半阖着。要不是间或在Seb的问句里轻轻摇头，特工还以为他根本没有听见他的话。敢情耐药性测试的结果在这呢，Seb怎么也没想到他的军需官是个喝醉之后无比沉默安静的类型。想了想Q家会放电的大门，Seb还是决定把军需官带回自己的公寓。

  
Seb先把Q领进门里然后顺手开了灯，帮Q找拖鞋的功夫发现这人按照回家的基本程序本能地弯腰伸手摸猫。特工家里当然没有猫，Q摸了个空。手里没有想象中的温暖柔软让他一下惊醒，脚下打了个趔趄。Seb赶紧拦腰扶了他一下，Q却在他怀里炸了毛。军需官一把推开他就往门口扑，两个男人在狭小的玄关里绊住了脚，特工赶紧把人捞过来搂在怀里安抚。在确定了自己只是被自家特工带回公寓而不是被什么奇怪的人趁乱拐跑之后，Q终于安静顺从地窝在沙发里。Seb收拾好许久不用的卧室之后就推着迷迷糊糊的军需官去洗澡，Q进去浴室还不忘坚定地把Seb关在外面。Seb哭笑不得的站在门外，他只是担心Q在里面会迷糊得摔倒。特工在门外听了一会，浴室里唯一的水声让他安心了些。

  
水声停了，一个热气腾腾的军需官从浴室里新鲜出炉。Q身上裹着一件Seb新拆的浴袍，站在客厅里摇摆了一下，神奇而准确的走向了卧室，留下一小串带着水渍的脚印。在Q一下扎到枕头里之前Seb眼疾手快的截住了他，军需官忘记了吹头发，有点长的头发正往下滴水，把浴袍的领子打湿了一小块。Seb取来毛巾轻轻擦着Q的头发，他的军需官就这么乖巧安静地坐在床边。Seb的浴袍对Q来说有些大，他看起来就像是陷在一团洁白和柔软里。被打湿的鬈发没了平日里张牙舞爪的上翘，此时的Q看起来被软化了棱角，像一个普普通通的学生。酒意和困意冲上头，Q索性就把脑袋抵上了特工的胸膛。Seb被胸口一点温暖的潮湿烫了一下，有点慌忙的放开他，去旁边的橱子里找吹风机。

  
Q勉强抬起眼睛一脸疑问的看着Seb手里的吹风机，特工一脸尴尬的解释了这是公寓标配，军需官大人这才满意地低头享受特工的服务。Seb轻轻地用手捋顺Q的头发，从发根到发尾，特工这才发现指间的头发是那么柔软。

  
安顿好了一切把人塞到被子里，Q早已经睡熟了。Seb看着他安静的睡颜，在他额头上轻轻印了一个吻。


	25. 溃疡

故去的人就像嘴里的一块溃疡。舌头不经意地舔过去就疼得跳一下，不知道是什么时候愈合的，但下次还会出现在同一个地方，用依然尖锐的痛提醒你。  
Q用舌尖拨动着上唇里面的一处溃破，对自己这个比喻很是满意，烧了壶水去翻柜子深处的洋甘菊茶。洗茶杯的时候他想起来，这茶还是，很久之前，谁买的来着？

联动→[@NYX_666feetunderground](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4265819359624675?)


	26. Such Needy

我觉得有点冷。  
窝在沙发里划拉平板的Q悄悄嘟囔一句。坐在他旁边看书的梅林好像没太听清这句话，眼睛透过阅读镜上方有点疑惑的看着他。Q装作若无其事地样子接着做他手头的事，然后一条毯子被递到手边。  
可他想要的不是这个。  
我有点冷了，你来抱抱我就好了啊。  
但是Q早就习惯了把他真正想表达的藏在层层修辞和隐喻底下，尖锐和刻薄是他自我保护的盔甲。他没法想象自己直白地说出爱意和需要，那就像把他赤裸的血肉剥出来摊在阳光下。所以他只悄悄的叹口气然后胡乱把毯子裹在身上。  
梅林有时候也不明白这个年轻人为什么话里总带着刺，虽然他自己嘴毒起来也不差他分毫。梅林开始选择性地把他话里富有攻击性的部分全都过滤掉，渐渐发现在他有情绪的时候这种话会变得特别多。  
身边人的低落几乎要化成实体砸在梅林头上，Q划拉平板的手劲都不由重了几分。他在脑子里自己跟自己打架，一边恨自己不敢说，一边唾弃自己如此needy，手指烦躁地揪着毯子一角搅搅去。  
另一双修长的手伸过来解开了和毛毯纠缠的手指，梅林把Q拉到怀里，摘下他身上的毯子盖到两人膝头。年轻人僵在他怀里，对这种突如其来的满足不知所措。梅林感觉到他的僵硬，只是轻轻抚摸他后颈，直到他放松地完全靠在他怀里。  
只要你来抱抱我就好了。


	27. 中元节的胡言乱语

据说死去的人灵魂还会留在世上。  
  
Q本来是不信的，可他在书房熬夜的时候却明明白白地感觉到梅林站在他身后。  
他不敢回头。  
  
他们没能把梅林从那片热带深林中带回来，最终他的棺材里也只是放进了一套戴满军章的礼服。Q拒绝出席梅林的葬礼，照常上班和加班，屏蔽了所有来自kingsman的消息。只有这样他才能说服自己梅林只是处在一个长期的外勤任务里，而不是。  
他不想碰那个单词。  
  
当Q下班推开家门摊在沙发上的时候会想到那片热带丛林。明媚的阳光从宽大的绿色叶子间落下来，衬梅林那件深蓝色细条暗纹的西装一定很好看。他仿佛又听见梅林在抱怨，热带闷热的天气汗湿的衬衫，林子里讨厌的蚊虫，听他讲多么怀念指挥室里过冷的中央空调。  
  
这样的事情发生得越来越多了。他在家里时常会听见一些只言片语，或者感觉到身边微小的空气流动。就像现在，凌晨三点，蜷在电脑椅上的Q闻到了温暖的咖啡香气，可是桌上的马克杯里是早已经冷掉的伯爵茶。  
  
他知道梅林就站在他身后。  
但是他不敢回头。  
就像他不敢触碰那个真相。


	28. 一些发生在橘子酱小偷之前的事5

  
Hamish没有想到他会出现在画室里。  
就像没有想到Quin的一个 Fine Art BA学位是为一个还未被证实的流言而修的。

Hamish被美术系的教授拜托来做模特，因为教授说他“有一颗完美的头骨”。他刚坐定在教室前面就发现了隐藏在后排画板后面的毛茸茸卷发。

听到Hamish可能会去做速写课的模特的时候Quin就飞快地提交了修双学位的申请。磨了Art&Design的院长好久又交了他那本(见不得人的)作品集(画册)之后终于同意他一个计算机学院的学生来学纯艺。

还好没错过有Hamish的这堂速写课。他特意挑了最后一排坐，在那个男人走进来的时候小心地把自己隐藏到画板后面。


	29. 一些发生在橘子酱小偷之前的事6

毕业典礼那天Quin穿着学士服就冲到了Hamish的办公室。  
“你说教师和学生不允许谈恋爱，那么现在我毕业了。”他一下把毕业证拍到Hamish的办公桌上。  
“我当初那么说只是留给你冷静下来思考的时间。”Hamish很苦恼地摘下眼镜揉眉心。  
“我已经冷静地思考很久了。”Quin又搬出个不小的画框拍在他办公桌上。“我的毕业设计，以你为灵感来源的。”  
“而且我申请了本校研究生。”他又把一张offer拍到了桌上。  
Hamish似乎有点被这三连击拍懵了，“Quin……”  
“别说什么年龄问题，”他决定再在这关头添一把火，“你是我过去这二十年里，唯一一个，在感情上想跟你发生点什么的，人类。”


End file.
